Slytherin Princess
by future-famous-jen
Summary: Ginny was sorted into slytherin. She has to deal with her evil side coming out and her secret love for the dark lord and possibly someone else.
1. Chapter 1

A small girl with fiery red hair took a deep breath and put the sorting hat. Griffindor, Griffindor, Griffindor, she thought to the hat.

"Another Weasly? But this time a lovely lady."

"Thank you" Ginny said politely

"I know where to put you where you will shine!"

"SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ginny shot up in her bed as she did every tiem she had this dream. Everything had changed so much since when she was sorted into Slytherin. Her brothers would glare at her in the halls when they saw her walk by. That's probably why no one noticed her slipping into Tom's spell. After the whole thing with Tom her family seemed to forgive her for being sorted into Slytherin. Then they completly forgot about everythingwhen Ginny was advanced a whole year ahead.

"Finally you're awake! I thought you would never wake up! You better hurry up we are having eggs and ham for breakfast. I think Blaise is going to turn the eggs green again!!!" Pansy, Ginny's best friend, said.

"I'm up, I'm up! I swear if he turns my eggs green again I'm going to kill him." Ginny and Pansy arrived in the Great hall and sat down on either side of Blaise.

"Hey lovely ladies!" He said putting his arm around their shoulders. "Which one of you sexy ladies am I going to take to Hogsmeade today?"

Giggling Pansy shrugged off Blaise's arm. "Must we go through this everytime we have a Hogsmeade weekened you will not take me or Ginny. Right Gin?"

"Of course." Ginny said then proceded to mumble something that caused Blaise's arms to go stiff to his side.

"Not fair Ginny!"

"All's fair in love and war!"

"I knew you loved me!!" Blaise said with a smirk.

"Blaise if you are good we might let you join us in Hogsmeade." Pansy said changing the subject.

"I'll be good, I'll be good! I swear! Draco can come to?" he said as a statement and a question.

"Only if he isn't going to be a spoil sport like last time." Pansy said. Ginny just sneared in his general direction. They still didn't get along even after Ginny had gone "bad" and was sorted into Slytherin, Pansy said he was just jelous she and the dark lord made out. That always made Ginny smile. She did love Tom, and was rather put-out with Harry for destroying the diary.

"I'll be good if she is" Draco said motioning to Ginny.

"I'm never anything but." Ginny said which caused Goyale to spit outh the coffee he was drinking in his laughter. Which caused Crabbe too start laughing as well.

"It's not that funny you two." Ginny said with a slight smirk. She stopped grinning after her second year when she was put in Pansy and Millicient's room they became friends and taught Ginny the do's and dont's of the Slytherin house. "Well if you losers would hurry up and eat we could go to Hogsmeade and shop till Ginny drops." Blaise said with a laugh.

"Why is it you personal goal to make me pass out from shopping, you say that everytime we go to Hogsmeade."

"Cause then I'll have to carry you and I can grope your ass." Blaise said which caused to end up with eggs in his hair.

"All third years and up to the loading area for Hogsmeade." Came Dumbledor's voice over the voices of the Great Hall.

"And thats our cue!" Blaise said standing up motioning for everyone else to join him.

Hogsmeade!!!!!!!!!

Blaise jumped out of the cariage and held his hand out to help Ginny and Pansy out.

"First Hogsmeade of the year doesn't it smell great!?" Blaise said taking in a deep breath.

"Yes it does, Pansy, I smell fresh cookies!!!! TO THE SWEET SHOP!!!" Ginny said breaking out in a run. Everyone else followed excited for the sweets and just plain happy for the day. Even Draco ran with them.

"Gin, do you have your shopping list?" Pansy asked Ginny.

"Yep 3 bags of white chocolate, 2 of dark, a jar of penut butter and a new candy thermometer from Blaise." she said with a glare to Blaise.

"Well you should'nt have breakables near me."

"Ohhhhh butterscotch chips. Gin you should get some!!!" Pansy squilled.

"Pansy no one ordered anything butterscotch."

"I'll order a butterscotch cookie batch! I'll even pay now!"

"Oh whatever! Here it's in my basket."

"Yay!!!" Pansy said jumping up and down.

"Does anyone want cherry cordials?" Blaise asked. Which caused Ginny and Pansy to rais their arms high in the air.

"Silly question" he mummered and bought the cherry treats.

"Let's go to my brother's shop." Ginny suggested. Even though Fred and George were Griffindors, Slytherins loved their crazy products.

Ginny and Pansy were walking side by side talking about a new romance novel they were reading when Blaise came up between them and linked arms with the two girls. They didn't even bother to shrug him off. Draco followed them with a scowl he always seemed to be left alone. He wouldn't if he joined in on all the fun.

"Hey Fred, hey George!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Our favorite siser" said George. "She would have to be, seeing as she is our only sister." Fred finished.

"What brings you Slytherins into our humble little shop?' George asked.

"Just to see you two lovely brothers!" Ginny said giving the two a very un-sltherin like hug. "And I needed to bring you your cake."

"Oh alterior motives!" George said.

"We are hurt" Fred said

"I still love you both." Ginny said giggaling while doing a spell carring the cake to their rooms above the shop. Fred and George turned to the other Slytherins in the room.

"So how are plans for her suprise party?" Fred asked.

"Good she has no clue she baked her own cake. Draco snuck away to get decorations" Blaise said causing Draco to sneer. "Millicent is buying presents for her and Crabbe and Goyale are getting the house elfs to make food. Don't forget 3:00 tomarrow in our common room."

"We won't, we won't we have the cake!" They said in unison.

"It's freaky how they do that!" Pansy said, Blaise nodded in agreement. Draco didn' t do anything as always. Ever since Ginny joined he had been annoyed stupid girl a blood tratior, stealing his thunder his popularity. Everyone loved her. Even the dark lord liked her. Always telling Draco to keep an eye on her. She was hot he'd give her that red hair that cascaded on her back and her body! Oh that body! Curves in all the right places. She would be a lovely shag. No, No, No! Stop thinking like that he'd tell himself, she's a Weasly and a blood traitor at that. The stupid diary thing was all one big mistake. His dad would have never given her the diary if she had already been sorted into Slytherin. He felt terrible for doing it to such a lovely Slytherin, well as bad as a death eater can feel. Though the dark lord did end up rewarding him for it since he got Ginny out of it.

"There's Ginny, So are you two rooting for Slytherin or Griffindor tomarrow?" Pansy asked Fred and George to change the subject away from Ginny's suprise party.

"Well Ron's on Griffindor."

"But Ginny's on Slytherin"

"Both" They chorused together.

"Draco's got the team whipped into shape this year!" Blaise said

"Oh wow it's eight already a 10 minute walk to the loading area plus a 30 minute ride we need to go. Now!" Pansy said looking at her watch.

"Bye Fred, Bye George!" Ginny called to the boys.

"Bye Ginny! Bye scary Slytherins!" The boys called back.

They arrived back at the castle at nine and off everyone went to bed. Big game tomarrow!

A/N Yay! first chapter done! Tell me how you liked it! Review and I'll up date super fast!


	2. Chapter 2

Tap, tap, tap came from Ginny's window. Ginny got up and went to her window to let in the snow white owl.

"Morning Hedwig." Ginny said yawning and grabbing the letter attached to her leg. Hedwig nibbled on her finger in response then flew off. Ginny opened the letter to have small fireworks go off and Harry's voice saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY!!!!!!!" Smiling Ginny rewrapped the letter then opened it again to find the same fireworks and voice.

Remembering she had roommates Ginny looked around hoping she hadn't woke anyone up, and much to her surprise no one else was in her room. Where was everyone she thought to herself. Oh ya, eating early so they could get good seats for today's big game. Great that means eating alone or not eating at all.

"I'm nervous so maybe I'll skip breakfast" which got a grumble from her stomach.

"Maybe some waffles would be nice." Ginny walked out of her room into the deserted common room to find none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy himself.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for today's game?" She asked him.

"I could say the same thing to you, and for your information I'm waiting for someone to floo in." He said motioning top the fireplace. At that moment two people walked out of the fireplace.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy" Ginny said politely.

"Hello Mother, Father" Draco said lightly hugging his mother and shaking his father's hand.

"Morning Draco, Ginny." Mr. Malfoy said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter addressed to Ginny. Handing it to her he said

"I have a delivery for you."

"Thank you" Ginny said taking the letter.

"If you'll excuse me. I must go prepare for today's game."

"Of course, we will see you later, Ginny." Mrs. Malfoy said, as Ginny walked out of the common room into the practically deserted hallways, all the houses were excited for today's game. She stuffed the letter into her pocket, so she could read it tonight, completely alone. Ginny walked into the Great hall to find Blaise and Pansy arguing over something about potions.

"Morning Guys." Ginny said and got back two "Morning Gin!" Ginny picked up her biscuit and took a bite.

"Well we are going to go get good seats. Good luck Gin! Blaise come on. Put down that sausage it is your tenth come on." Pansy said pulling Blaise's ear.

"Bye guys!" Ginny said, and continued to eat her meal. Ten minutes later she was done eating and walking to the Quiditch field.

Ginny arrived to the locker room to find a nervously pacing Draco. Ginny rolled her eyes at him despite her own nerves, and went to change into her Quiditch uniform. By the time Ginny was changed the whole team was sitting down for Draco's pre-game speech.

"O.k. team this is the most important game of the year. If we win we are the number one team! And of course we get to make fun of the stupid Gryffindor's faces when they lose! Fighting faces on! Let's kick some Gryffindor arse!" when he finished the whole team started rooting

"SLYTHERIN, SLYTHERIN, SLYTHERIN!!!!!!" Ginny rolled her eyes at Draco's speech , but joined in anyways.

"Today's game is Slytherin versus Gryffindor." Dean Thomas said over the speakers, as he said each team they walked into the pitch.

"Will the team captain's, Draco Malfoy," he said with bitterness and hate

"and Harry Potter" he said with annoying joy.

"go to the center please." Harry and Draco walked to the center of the field to where Madame Hooch was standing

"Ok I want a clean game today. Shake hands." Harry and Draco shook hands but they made it quick.

"Mount your brooms!" Both teams mounted their brooms.

"Let this game begin!" Cheers erupted from the crowd. Draco and Harry were up in the sky looking for the golden snitch.

"Ginny Weasly passed the quaffle to Theodore Nott, he puts it in past Ron Weasly. Slytherin ten, Gryffindor zilch. Come on guys!" "DEAN!" McGonagall yelled. The Slytherins snickered and smirked in triumph.

"Nott passes to Weasly, girl Weasly not boy. Boy is on Gryffindor and why in the hell would a Slytherin pass to a….."

"DEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry. Female Weasly makes it past male Weasly making the score Slytherin 100, Gryffindor 10." Dean said with no enthusiasm.

"Harry has seen the golden snitch there he goes, Malfoy is right behind him. Now they are neck and neck. Hurry Harry!" McGonagall didn't even chastise him she was to into the game.

"They are both reaching for it, come on, come on!" Everyone on both teams, fans and players alike, were to busy watching Draco and Harry to notice Ginny going for another goal just as Draco had instructed her to do.

"WOW, ten more points to Slytherin. Ginny scored a goal. HURRY AND CATCH THE SNITCH!!! Their fingers are touching the wings and….." Cheers and groans erupted as

"Malfoy got the snitch 260 Slytherin, 10 Gryffindor." Dean said in despair.

The Gryffindor team wore grimaces as they shook the smirking Slytherin's hands. When Harry got to Ginny she leaned in and said,

"Thanks for the letter I really loved the fireworks."

"You're welcome, good game, and happy birthday." Harry said giving Ginny a small hug.

"Thanks! I'll see you at dinner." Ginny said and walked off to the Slytherin locker room.

By the time Ginny got the locker room she had been stopped 12 times and told congratulations and happy birthday. Once inside she was offered a glass of champagne from Crabbe which she gladly took. Everyone was showering and celebrating with the everlasting champagne.

"Great final goal Gin! No one was expecting it especially Weasly. Guy Weasly obviously not you. That is confusing." Goyale mused to himself.

"Thanks!" Ginny said before hoping into the shower. Ginny turned on all the heat and let the warm water pound on to her back and let it massage out the knots. The water in the showers of the locker rooms were charmed to massage you. It felt really good after a big game like today. After

Ginny finished her shower she went into the great hall to get a late lunch on her way there she saw Cho,

"Hey, Cho here is your white chocolate swirl brownies." Ginny said unshrinking the brownies in her pocket and handing them to Cho.

"Here's your money and good game today."

"Thanks, Cho! See ya later!" Ginny said waving goodbye. Ginny arrived in the great hall amazed at how loud it was after a big game. Most people were talking about Ginny's sneaky goal.

"It was bloody brilliant!" Blaise said standing up to honor her goal. Ginny just smirked and sat down not daring to tell anyone Draco came up with it not her. He would never tell if it was the other way around.

"Excellent game today, Ginny" Came a voice from behind her.

"Thank you" she said turning to see professor Snape, her favorite professor, standing behind her. In Snape language excellent game means:

"way to kick Gryffindor's arses! I'm going to rub it in McGonagall's stupid face!" Of course Snape would never actually say something like that. Though it would be hilarious if he did.

"If you'll excuse me I must go speak with Professor McGonagall." Snape said with a child like glimmer in his eyes.

"Bye Professor." Ginny called after him smirking. It would be funny to watch the look on the old bats face.

Now that the game is over Ginny could focus on more important things like Lord Voldemort's letter. Oh, how she hoped it was another romance letter. She loved the way he talked to her. Everyone thought Lord Voldemort was a bastard and lunatic, but they were wrong. He is smart and gorgeous. Well not when he looked like a snake fish thing, but when he was in his normal self. He only looked creepy when he wanted to, to keep people afraid but when he was normal he could pass for a god! And ever since her first year he had been hers. The real Voldemort remembered everything from the diary. He would come to her in the night just kiss her. She loved him and once he won this war she would be queen of the world. Wow being sorted into Slytherin sure had changed Ginny or was she always evil but being sorted into Slytherin brought her evil out.

"Hey, Gin lets go back to our common room. It's already 3!" Blaise said slightly nudging Ginny out of her thoughts.

"M'kay lets go." Ginny said getting up and linking her arm in his and walking up to the common room. When they finally got up to the common room the lights were completely off.

"Where is the light. Lumos!!!" Ginny said and as she did all the lights came on to revile a party. A surprise party!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GINNY!!!!!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh wow! Thanks!" All Ginny's friends were there even Fred and George.

"Hey little sis!" Fred and George said giving Ginny a huge hug.

"Guess what?" Fred said,

"You baked your own cake" George finished. Laughing they kissed her on the cheek and pulled out two gifts from their robes.

"Open mine first!" Fred said thro his present at her.

"NO! Mine!" George said putting his present in her hands.

Laughing Ginny opened them at the same time making both boys grin ear to ear. They had given her a locket and a ring. On the locket was a snake on the front, and a lion on the back of the locket.

"The snake is you and the lion represents us!" George said putting his arm around his brother.

"and the same for mine, but mine are inside the jewel." Fred said causing Ginny to look inside the jewel she saw a lion with a snake slithering by it.

"Thank you, thank you both. You are the best brothers ever!" Ginny said giving the two a hug, and wiping a tear out of her eye.

After Ginny talked with her brothers for a few more minutes she excused herself and began making the rounds. When she got to Draco and Blaise she gave Blaise a big hug.

"You planned this for me?"

"Of course! Anything for you bunny! Happy birthday, Gin!" Returning her hug and grabbing her butt.

"Hey!" she laughed and playfully slapped his arm.

"Oww. Well I wasn't the only one. Everyone was a part of it even Draco helped." Which caused Ginny to give Draco a questioning look.

"I was forced to." Draco said with a grimace.

"Well thanks anyway." She said and kissed Draco on the cheek. Draco went bright red. Making Blaise laugh like a banshee.

Three hours later and the party ended with Ginny thanking everyone for their lovely presents and Fred and George for setting of fireworks with Ginny's name and the number 16.

Now that the night was over Ginny could finally read the letter from Lord Voldemort.

Ginny snuggled up into her blanket and opened the letter, and began reading.

Dear Ginny,

I can not wait till our next meeting. Once this war is over you will become queen to my king, but you already knew that. In honor of your birthday I have made you , your own palace. All you have to say is the spell "palista questa" and you will go from where ever you are, even from Hogwarts, to the palace that I have created. Enjoy.

-Lord Voldemort

A/N thanks for reading! sorry it took so long to update! Computer/site was having problems. Review please!!!! and a special thanks to all the reviewers you rock and if i didn't send you a reply please tell me and i will! And a super special thanks to stars-so-bright ( for telling me the problem with the format. I hate it too so i fixed it and here is the new format :)

Review please!


End file.
